Ginny and Draco,Sitting In a Tree
by rowan-greenleaf
Summary: Sweet lil' one-shot. Ginny teaches Draco a valuable lesson on tree climbing.


**A/N: **Don't worry, I'm still writing **The World Inverted**, and the next chapter will be up on Saturday, but this little plot bunny just wouldn't let me be! I just HAD to write it! It's a happy lil' one-shot from the **Ginny the Dragon Slayer** potter-verse. Not beta-read, so be patient with little errors.

* * *

**"Ginny and Draco, Sitting In a Tree..."**

"What do you mean, you can't climb a tree?" Ginny Weasley demanded, looking incredulous. "You can speak French, you can cook, and you can play the piano, but you _don't know how to climb a tree_?"

"Well _excuse_ _me_, Ginevra, I just don't _know_ what was going through my mum's head when she pulled me out of Tree Climbing 101 to take piano lessons instead..." the gorgeous platinum blond standing across from her drawled sarcastically. "I can't think of a more valuable skill for an heir to have, really. Now will you show me how to climb this tree or not?"

Ginny made a face. "Come along then, Mozart," she said, and began walking towards the nearest tree. Draco followed after, glancing at her round rear end as she walked ahead of him.

A moment later Ginny felt a firm spank on her bum, and turned around to protest.

"Liked that, did you?" Draco said smugly, smirking as he folded his arms across his chest.

"…Well, yes..." the redhead admitted, without a trace of shame, much to Draco's delight.

His arrogant, delicate features broke into a decidedly devilish grin as he uncrossed his arms and drew her by the waist to him, pressing her against the hard lines of his slender body.

"You kinky little witch…" he murmured huskily against her ear, sending intense shivers down her spine. "Remind me again why we're here, and not in the dungeons…."

"Because…b-because…" Ginny mumbled, her amber eyes half-closing of their own accord as Draco's lips began to trace her jaw line, his hands caressing the sides of her body with more dexterity than any sixteen year old should have. His slender hips were pressed hard against hers, rotating deliciously.

"Ah, yes," he said slowly, drawing away from Ginny with what can only be described as a wicked smile, completely ignoring her cry of protest and his own arousal. "_For my education._ I remember now, you were just about to teach me a valuable lesson on tree climbing. After you, my lady…" Draco gestured with his characteristic grace towards the tall oak tree that stood majestically barely a few feet away.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, and began to climb up the trunk with the agility born of years chasing after her older brothers.

"Follow me and step where I do," she instructed the Slytherin.

Draco followed suit, and with his athletic Quidditich seeker's build, it was no surprise he was easily able to keep up.

Occasionally he would pause to glance up under Ginny's pleated skirt, enjoying the view.

"I know what you're doing," she called down to him, then squealed helplessly as she felt a warm mouth clamp on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Draco had nipped playfully as she raised her leg, and Ginny had to hold onto the old tree trunk with both hands to keep from falling.

He laughed, and continued to climb, overtaking her in the process.

Once they were a good distance up the tree, sheltered amongst the heavy canopy of the leaves, they sat facing each other, balanced on a sturdy branch that was swaying softly to the summer breeze.

Ginny took in the healthy flush in his cheeks, the silver of his eyes and his blond hair, mussed by the wind, and smiled in delight that this beautiful, beautiful boy was hers.

Never mind that Ron had been on the verge of a nervous breakdown when he'd heard, that the Dream Team he was 1/3 of didn't approve, that their love had to be kept secret, and might not survive the inevitable outbreak of the war or the constant demands of reality. Draco Malfoy was hers now, and she had never been happier.

He was looking at her, his expression inscrutable as he supported his strong arms on the branch they sat on. After a moment he leaned into her, and brushed a strand of long coppery red hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Gin," Draco said quietly, the tips of his fingers brushing her cheeks lightly, like feathers.

Ginny stared at him in surprise, for a moment forgetting to keep her balance, and Draco hastened to steady her so that she wouldn't topple off the tree.

"Careful, there," he murmured, looking amused.

Ginny didn't care, she was sure if she had fallen she would have been able to fly up to him. Her heart was soaring, full of happiness and love.

She had known, known for a long time, but nothing, _nothing_ could compare with hearing him say it.

"I love you too…" she whispered, scooting closer to him, and hugging him tightly.

Closing his eyes, Draco enjoyed the feel of her arms around his neck, the faint smell of strawberries in her hair. He drew away from her after a moment when she started giggling, and tried to look into her face.

"What?" he asked, and he couldn't help smiling back at her; she was positively beaming.

"_Ginny and Draco…"_ she began slowly, in a sing song voice. Draco looked incredulous for a moment, then rolled his eyes around, knowing what would inevitably follow.

_"Sitting in a tree,"_ the redheaded girl continued merrily, _" K-I-S-S-I-"_

Draco's mouth came down on hers before she could finish singing, his incredibly soft lips opening and closing to capture hers, his tongue licking her plump lower lip before sliding into her mouth, seeking hers.

"You know what," he murmured five minutes later, trying to catch his breath. "I think I might start to like that song…"

* * *

**THE END!**

**PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW! you know you want to... :P**


End file.
